Malia Obama
Chicago, Illinois, USA |Row 2 title = Residence |Row 2 info = Washington, D.C., U.S. |Row 3 title = Education |Row 3 info = Sidwell Friends School (Washington, D.C) |Row 4 title = Political party |Row 4 info = Demorcatic |Row 5 title = Religion |Row 5 info = Christian |Row 6 title = Parents |Row 6 info = Barack Obama Michelle Obama}} Malia Ann Obama (born July 4,1998) is the daughter of the President and First Lady of United States of America Barack and Michelle Obama and the current First Daughter of the United States of America. She is the first African-American child to live in the white house. In 2014 Obama was named one of "The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014" by Time magazine. Early Life and Family Obama is the oldest daughter of Barack and Michelle Obama. She has a younger sister Sasha. Obama was born and raised in Chicago before she moved to Washington D.C. Obama was delivered by her parents' friend Dr. Anita Blanchard at University of Chicago Medical Center. She attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in Chicago before transferring to Sidwell Friends School, the same school as attended by Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt, and currently the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden. Obama began classes there on January 5, 2009. In his victory speech on the night of his election, President Obama repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. The selection was slow because she is allergic to animal dander; the president subsequently said that the choice had been narrowed down to either a labradoodle or Portuguese Water Dog, and they hoped to find a shelter animal. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha.The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. Music Career Malia Obama was part of the Stazzling Stars an American girl group consisting of her younger sister Sasha, and her three older cousins Kyra,Kara, and Kayla. In the group there is no lead singer even though her sister Kayla is the best singer and is one of the best solo artist in the music industry. The group has launched a clothing line, several perfume collections, doll lines, room decor, a book series, and a video games line. The group has had three nationwide tours, First Daughters Christmas Tour, The Party's Just Begun Tour and One World Tour. The Stazzling Stars grossed over US$4.3 million from their album. High School career 'Volleyball' Obama is currently a senior at Sidwell Friends School in Washington D.C. Obama began receiving state and national attention as a freshman at Sidwell Friends. She is a four-year starter and three-year captain at Sidwell Friends. She has already produced over 1,000 kills and helped them to three consecutive ISL titles in 2012, 2013, and 2014 wich included state championship runner-up in 2012. During her junior year, she averaged 4.5 kills per set and 2.68 digs per set as an outside hitter. A three-time all-state selection, becoming the sixth freshman in the nation capital high school history to be named to the all-state team. She is a two-time American Volleyball Coaches Association National Player of the Week and a one-time Tachikara National Player of the Week this year Basketball Obama was a three-year starter at Sidwell Friends, where the Lady Quakers had an amazing combined record of 102-3. In her freshman year, she averaged 10.0 points, 5.9 rebounds, 8.6 assists, and 3.0 steals to help Sidwell go undefeated in 2012-13 with a perfect 35-0 record. As a sophomore, she averaged 11.4 points, 5.4 rebounds, 8.5 assists, and 3.3 steals to help her team to a 33-2 record. During her junior year, she averaged 13.9 points, 6.2 rebounds, 8.9 assists and 3.4 steals, in aiding her team to a 34-1 record. She narrowly missed rare quadruple-double in '14-15 season opener vs. LaPorte, finishing with 18 points, 12 assists, 12 steals and nine rebounds, and was named MVP of the 2015 state tournament. Obama helped lead the high school to three consecutive DSCAA state championships. Obama was named to the all-state first team in 2013, 2014, and 2015. High school statistics 'Volleyball' 'Basketball' Philanthropy Obama set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospitals around the country. The Kynard and Obama Family used eBay in this way to raise $277,469,385.60 for their charites in 2013. Obama joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Obama daughters attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's Hospital Los Angeles on Tuesday December 24, 2013. Obama joined her family and friends at a bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which the game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. Category:Girls Category:Obama Family